The Pretender: All Begin and End at the Centre
by TeeFly
Summary: "The Centre will rise. The chosen will be found, a boy named Jarod." This story pretty much takes up where Island of the Haunted left off. This is how I see everything ending. Read if you want to know more!
1. Hi Jarod, I'm Sydney

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of The Pretender, unless you count all the DVD's I paid for ;) because if I did we would all have the proper ending we deserve. The characters and some situations named or implied belong to Craig W. Van Sickle, Steven Long Mitchell, NBC, and TNT. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: My first Pretender fanfiction was back in 2006 and I honestly, while happy with the basic premise of my story, was quite unsatisfied with my end result. This time I decided to delve into what I would like to have happened after Island of the Haunted, though I guess the only two people who really know aren't telling (how very much like their Centre counterparts they are ;)) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"**Hi Jarod, I'm Sydney and I'll be taking care of you for a while."**

Jarod stared off into the blank space just left of the label that read 'Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup' consumed by the thoughts that had been plaguing him since returning from the island. So many images and words occupied his mind that he longed to be able to turn it off, as he had seen others do before him. He wondered about the scrolls, their origin, importance, and if the power they possessed was God given, or man made. He feared for the safety of his family, and was especially curious as to the location and determination of his mother. He fretted over the Centre's new regime and how it would affect those he held close to his heart. He was curious as to Zoe's whereabouts and safety, as well as uncertain about his feelings surrounding her, something that seemed only too clear a few months ago. He hoped and prayed for Sydney's safety and peace of mind. But most of the time one image kept replaying itself over and over in his mind, and as much as he wanted to press the stop or pause button, a part of him wanted to relive the moment in order to dissect and decipher it. He could see so clearly her cerulean blue eyes boring holes into his chocolate brown ones, feel the hitch of her breathe as their faces drew closer, even smell the sharp scent of lavender and ginseng emitting from her skin. He smirked when considering how that moment was like living out his deepest, most joyful desire mixed with his most feared nightmare.

"Jarod. JAROD, your food is here." Melinda, the pretty blonde waitress he knew called out , jarring him from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, thank you very much." He smiled at her.

"Anytime, Jarod, and this time it's on the house. It's the least I can do after all you've done for my family."

"I'm sorry, what is on the house?" Jarod questioned glancing around genuinely confused. He felt as though he had heard it before, but his mind was too full to attempt to decipher exactly where.

"It's just a saying, Jarod. And thanks again." She smiled taking his hand before disappearing into the crowd of customers clamoring for their orders.

"No problem, it's kind of what I do." He whispered to nobody in-particular, taking a red notebook out of his jacket pocket and laying it on the table. No doubt Sydney, Miss Parker, and Broots would be here soon to find it.

**_(Sometime later back at the Centre)_**

*ring, ring, ring*

"Sydney here." He answered taking a seat at his desk and smiling as he put two Father's Day cards side by side. The one Jarod had given him as a child, and the one Nicholas had sent a few days ago.

"Do you think I will ever find out the truth about who I am, where I come from, and what exactly I mean to the Centre?" Jarod sighed.

Sydney hated to hear the sadness and conflict in his voice. A voice Sydney may not want to admit, but sorely missed hearing every day at the Centre. He knew now though that Jarod was much better off out there in the world, helping the helpless, but he couldn't help feeling utterly and completely alone at times.

"I honestly don't know, Jarod. I would like to think you will find out all the answers to your questions. I would like to think that the horrors of our pasts don't haunt us forever and that one day we will all find the peace and understanding of a future free of pain, and guilt."

Jarod sighed, he hoped Sydney was right, but sometimes it felt as though he'd never be free until he knew all the answers, maybe even to questions he wasn't sure how to ask yet. "I don't know if I believe there is such a future for people like us, Sydney. We have so much innocent blood on our hands, so many unanswered questions that plague our existence, so much sadness."

"Jarod we must never give up! You must never give up! There is a life out there for you, a family. One day you will find happiness, if I've ever met anyone who deserves it, it's you."

Jarod smiled, calling his mentor always managed to cheer him up, even if he wasn't sure he believed the words he spoke. "Well Sydney, I do believe we all get what we deserve in the end."

"Jarod, I hope you do believe me when I say how sorry I still am for everything that happened to you, my guilt will never alleviate, I just hope you can one day be happy enough for the both of us."

"I told you a long time ago that I could never forgive you for what you had done and that was wrong of me. That's a guilt I have to bear. Sydney, you were the ONLY person in that place that I trusted completely. Twisted, strange, and whatever else the Centre may be, when I was there I found my sanctuary in you. I guess it sounds funny after all these years of hatred and lies, but the Centre did accomplish at least one good thing in the midst of all the evil ones, it gave me you." Jarod felt a little ridiculous bearing his soul like that on a telephone and suddenly flashed back to a thrown away Father's Day card all those years ago.

"Where will you go now?" Sydney managed to choke out, hoping a change in conversation would help him disguise the tears now rolling down his cheeks.

Jarod laughed, tears welling in his eyes as he heard the ones in his mentors. "Always the constant professional, huh? Well I have no doubt you will figure it out, sooner or later…though I'd be willing to bet on later."

"I'm not sure I'd take that bet, seems the odds are stacked against me on this one." Sydney laughed, maybe one day he would be able to tell Jarod the few secrets he possessed, but until then he only hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Well Sydney my train is almost here, and then I have a little...hiking to do."

"Hiking? Guess your money isn't holding up too well then? Must not have been a power player on your latest pretend?"

"Well you know what they say? Pretending can be such a thankless profession."

"Ha, be careful though Jarod, I think I'm right to assume that the path you are on now is the most dangerous one yet. And I fear in light of certain discoveries the Centre is now more determined than ever to bring you back."

"And I'm more determined than ever to stay out. I will find my family Sydney, and I will find out exactly why the Centre wants me so bad, I promise you that." Jarod half spoke, half spit.

"And when you do, what will you do next?"

"I'll make sure whatever it is they want me for, never comes to pass. Got to jet, and Sydney be careful yourself, I don't trust anyone anymore, with all the changes at the Centre nobody is safe. Oh and Happy Father's Day."

"Thanks…" Sydney began but then heard a beep. God did he hate his propensity for hanging up in the middle of a conversation. _Please_ _be_ _careful_, _Jarod_. _It's_ _a_ _mad_ _world_ _out_ _there_, _especially_ _for_ _you_, _now_. Sydney thought looking out the window and up at the sky filled with dark clouds and an ominous air. Sydney only wished his heart didn't feel as much like impending doom was coming as these clouds looked. Something was changing, and Sydney would be damned if he didn't find out what it was this time, and protect Jarod from it.

* * *

Okay so that is Chapter 1. I'm not too thrilled with it, but I think it will get better as the story goes on. If you enjoyed I'd love to hear it 3


	2. Everything Means Something, Miss Parker

**A/N**: Thank you so much for your reviews: planet p, SETO-KAIBA-LIFE, and Tempremental'Bones. I hope this next chapter keeps you interested! :)

"**Everything Means Something, Miss Parker."**

* * *

_"I hope you find your mother."_

"_And what about…us?"_

"_You run, I chase. That choice was made for us a long time ago."_

"_Maybe that is the Parker curse."_

"_Yeah, hell of a life we have here, Jarod."_

"_Only this time the first one to find the answers…lives."_

"_Jarod, the prophecies, if they were real, maybe we could have found out what our future would hold."_

"_If they're real."_

_

* * *

_

The sound of a door slamming shut sprung her from her brief retrieve into the past. She looked up to see a balding man not much older than herself wearing a shirt she prayed would soon find its way into a garbage bin.

"Damn it, Broots, did you forget how to knock?" she barked automatically. She had to admit that in his defense, he only cowered slightly.

"Sorry, Miss Parker, but I thought it was important. I intercepted a memo from Mr. Lyle to The Tower." He said, shuffling his feet and looking entirely too much like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"And?" she sighed, not in the mood for verbal back and forth.

"Mr. Lyle thinks he knows where Jarod is and in light of certain events, like Mr. Raines being in charge and threatening whoever doesn't bring Jarod back to the Centre, I thought you would like to know right away because if not then,"

"Enough rambling, Broots, I was there, I know what the consequences are. Where do they think he is?"

"A ranch in Texas. Mr. Lyle is flying out on the next jet." Broots said, and for the first time since he'd walked in he looked as though he could breathe.

Something didn't add up for Miss Parker though. She wasn't sure if she believed in all this inner sense crap, but she did believe in going with your gut and hers was telling her that Jarod was about as close to being a cow poke at the moment as she was. Still if Lyle knew his memo was intercepted, and she would be willing to bet a thumb he did, it would be suspicious if nobody followed his ridiculous trail of breadcrumbs.

"Well, Broots, pack your bags, looks like you have a plane to catch." She smiled.

"Okay, yeah, wait, what do you mean, I have a plane to catch?"

"It's not rocket science, Broots, if you want to get to Texas in time, you need to fire up the jet." She stated, walking back to her desk and taking a seat.

"I know that, but aren't' you coming?"

"No, I have a lead of my own to follow up on. Just follow Lyle around, learn all you can and report it back to me."

She saw panic flicker in his eyes for the briefest of moments before he responded, "But, Miss Parker, do you have any idea what Lyle will do to me if he finds out I'm spying on him?"

"Then I suggest you don't get caught." She snapped, getting up from her desk, brushing his face with her hand and walking out the door. Damn, she was beautiful when she was angry, terrifying as hell, but beautiful. And with one last glance around her office he scurried off.

_*Texas, a few hours and miles later*_

Broots allowed himself to silently contemplate how in the hell he had gotten himself into this mess. By himself, might he add? After he'd left Miss Parker's office, he had gone to Sydney, sure he would be willing to explore a possible Jarod hideout. But no, when he'd gotten to his office he had clamored on about something psychological and then said he was "unable to render his services at the given time," whatever the hell that meant. All that Broots could tell it meant so far was that he was on his own and shit out of luck.

After they landed he grabbed his stuff and headed out of the door, and right into Mr. Lyle. He gulped, he hoped not loudly.

"Broots, should have known, and where are the other two stooges on this fine day?" he inquired, the smirk on his oddly handsome face turning into a wince as he stroked the spot his, and Mr. Raines, thumb used to occupy.

"Sydney was leaving for a conference, and Miss Parker had another lead to follow up on, but she might meet us here if hers pans out soon enough." He said with much more conviction than he felt.

"Another lead, huh? How come I haven't heard about this?" Mr. Lyle questioned, looking genuinely concerned.

"Might be nothing, didn't want to trouble you with it." He lied, albeit unconvincingly.

"I'm sure," he barked, "let's get going."

And Broots followed behind, hoping whatever Miss Parker was doing would work out so he could get the hell out of Texas, and far away from the nine fingered psychopath he was currently obeying.

_*Somewhere, Anywhere, Nowhere*_

Jarod sat in a dimly lit motel room, pondering his current possibilities. He could go on another pretend in another town where he would tell another necessary lie in order to try and help those that others deemed insignificant, forgotten. Or he could reignite his search for the scrolls. Even though he feared their implications he felt they held more answers to who he was and what the Centre really wanted than a lifetime of searching his way could produce. Plus, if nothing else, he could use them as a bargaining tool. While he knew the Centre would never stop chasing him, he hoped he may use the scrolls to gain Sydney his freedom. He needed to see him face to face, talk to him, not to mention that fishing trip he'd been waiting on for years. And maybe he could also help Miss Parker. Give her a life free of the Centre; one free of murder, oddity, deceit, lies, and all the pain that seemed followed her like moth to a flame.

He sighed, pulling out a picture of himself and Sydney that was taken a few years before his escape. He was pretty sure it was the only picture the Centre had ever allowed them to take, and it was only because he refused to finish a simulation until they agreed. Jarod found it ironic how guilty he felt for leaving Sydney trapped in the Centre while he was out here enjoying his freedom, but in some ways, Sydney had been as trapped as he was all those years. Held prisoner by a company he could neither leave, nor control. Maybe if he found the scrolls he could finally help the man who raised him. Maybe he could finally set him free, and then they could have…well he wasn't sure what they could have, but he knew everything was dependent on these scrolls.

And he thought he knew just where to start looking.

* * *

Well that's it folks, chapter two. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'd love to hear feedback. So what are you waiting on? Review!


End file.
